Three Forever
by EchidnaGirl
Summary: These creatures... They don't understand us. We are not like them. We are... different. Better. -- Contains bits of KnuxRouge and SonAmy, possibly hints of ShadowxOC, as well as one-sided MetalSonAmy, MetalKnuxOC


Well, it is Midnight on New Year's at this exact moment (though with my luck this won't upload for a few minutes). Hahaha, and with the new year, I begin a new story, with a completely new perspective, and a cast of completely new main characters.

This story was inspired by one of my best friends, AmethystUchiha, and I just sorta loved the whole idea. Plus, it amazed me how few stories featuring Metal Knuckles were out there. He's not described much in the series, I suppose, but I'm of the mind that he deserves a character. And I plan to tell the story of his character, as well as the story of those around him and those he meets. Without further ado... I introduce...

* * *

**Three Forever**

Chapter One: Haunted

"Initiation complete. Recovery: 13%."

_. . . Where am I . . .?_

"17%."

_. . . What?_

"23%."

I opened my eyes, scanning the area in front of me. _A. . . laboratory? ...Some form of metal ceiling... Definitely a laboratory of some type...._

"30%."

_. . . Doctor?_

"35%."

_. . . Is this the Doctor's laboratory? . . . It does not seem. . . familiar. . ._

"41%."

I registered the words of the computer's voice. _Recovery? _

"48%."

_I am... lying down?_ _Wait... _I attempted to sit up but for some odd reason I could not. _What is this? _I could not move even my head to see what bound me. The bonds were tight. Some form of metal, I assumed, since they were firm and unmoving.

"Recovery process nearing completion. Release from bonds is iminent. Five seconds."

_Release from bonds? _I tried to tune into the frequency of the computer, to communicate with it, but I could not quite get to the waves of the internal structure. They seemed to be protected against interference by some sort of advanced shield mechanism.

"Releasing... now."

The computer voice stopped after that. I could somewhat comprehend what the words meant. I tried sitting up again and was successful. _Level of light is insufficient. Activating backlight system. _My eyes adjusted accordingly until I had a complete visual of the room I was in. The walls were of some form of metal, just like the ceiling, and the floor was of concrete. _I do not remember this place... Did the Doctor transfer me when I was resting? _ There was a sudden spark inside me as a new thought entered my head. _When did I go into hibernation? _ The thought made me more aware, and I again looked around the room, conducting a scan of the metallic walls and all of the electronic devices.

My voice had changed sometime in my slumber. It sounded morphed: deep, quiet, and broken. I noticed when I spoke aloud the results of the scan, "27%... rust. Building approximately... one... to four years of.... age depending solely on... outside climate.... and environment."

Suddenly, there was the sound of something moving behind me, and I spun around, alarmed, automatically pulling my fists up in a defensive position. I half-expected to see some experiment of the Doctor's. Or perhaps the Doctor himself. Some being must have programmed the computers around here recently... Something restored me...

And yet when I turned around I was staring at a metal wall. There were some wires running along the wall, but they did not appear to be active... I could see nothing that might possibly have moved, no indication of heat from either machine or living creature...

The only object along the wall that was not metal or wiring was just one of those dolls the Doctor allowed us to use for target practice. It appeared to be modeled after the Doctor's arch-enemy's young fox friend. I searched my memory for a moment before the name came to me. _Miles "Tails" Prower. Known simply as "Tails" to most. Twin-tailed fox. _Yes, it was a doll of Tails. It was left behind, no doubt.

_**"Just as you have been left behind, Metal Knuckles."**_

Again, I spun around, this time searching for the source of the voice. Nothing.

_**"Behind you."**_

_

* * *

_Metal Knuckles has awoken in a strange place.... He senses no other creatures or robots.... Yet he hears a voice... And the only other thing in the room that he even registers as significant is what he recognizes as one of the Tails dolls used by Doctor Eggman for robot target practice.... What will become of this?


End file.
